A phosphor is used for light-emitting device. Light-emitting device include vacuum ultraviolet ray-excited light-emitting devices (for example, plasma display panel, rare gas lamp, and the like), wherein the excitation source for a phosphor is vacuum ultraviolet rays, and the phosphor is given excitation energy by irradiation of the above excitation source or the like to emit light.
As the conventional phosphor, non-Patent literature 1 discloses a phosphor in which Eu as an activator is contained in a compound represented by CaMgSi2O6.
Non-Patent literature 1: “Blue light emitting Eu-activated CaMgSi2O6 phosphor for vacuum ultraviolet ray excitation” by Takashi Kunimoto, Proceedings of 2000, the Institute of Electronics Information and Communication Engineers (IEICE), Society Conference Speech Articles 2, page 46, Sep. 7, 2000